Curse of the Empty Lord
Curse of the Empty Lord is a miniquest following the events of Desert Treasure, allowing the player to obtain a set of ghostly robes. Miniquest Details b Walkthrough Warning: This miniquest will take people into dangerous parts of the Wilderness.' Beware of player killers '''and that you can not teleport after level 20 Wilderness without an Amulet of glory or Slayer ring, with which you may teleport until level 30'.' *All of the Mysterious ghosts appear at all three of their possible locations but only one of the three will give you their piece of the set. Valdez the Explorer *Make sure you are wearing your ring of visibility and your ghostspeak amulet. *Go to Glarial's Tomb (''not the waterfall cave) north-west of the Fishing Guild. The ghost is standing outside the tomb entrance. Note he will not appear as a dot on the minimap. *When you speak to him, he will introduce himself and relate his part of the story. He will then give you a Ghostly robe top. *He requests you to find another ghost named Rennard. *This ghost will give you one of three clues which determine your entire route, which we will label Sequence 1, Sequence 2 and Sequence 3. **Sequence 1 - He mentions pirates and a shipwreck. **Sequence 2 - He mentions the thief being NORTH-EAST of there. **Sequence 3 - He mentions the thief being SOUTH-EAST of there. Note: 'Whatever sequence you have, make sure you complete it in the numbered order from top to bottom as stated in the table: number 1,2,3,4,5 in that order. ''Now, there are three possible sequences of ghosts you need to visit: Rennard the Thief *He will tell you where to find Rennard. The location of all the subsequent ghosts is randomised but is hinted by the previous ghost. Rennard will be in one of the following places. If you go to the wrong location, a ghost will be there, but you will have a meaningless conversation with it. **Wandering near the shipwrecked ship up in level 52 Wilderness (between Wilderness Agility Course and Pirates' Hideout) **Bandit Camp (Wilderness) - he can be found inside the Bandit Camp in the Wilderness, near the shops. **Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert) - he can be found in the bar. When you find him, he will just be called 'Mysterious Ghost' again (as with the rest of the ghosts). He will give you a pair of Ghostly gloves. If you are having trouble speaking to him at the Bandit Camp (Wilderness) location without getting attacked by the bandits, you can try to lure them into the nearby food store and shut the door. It is recommended that you use the drop trick for extra gloves because getting deep into the Wilderness takes time. *He wants you to find Kharrim now. Kharrim the Messenger Kharrim will be in one of these locations: *Inside Chaos Temple (hut) Altar, north of The Forgotten Cemetery *Graveyard of Shadows (Wilderness, Carrallangar) - if you get this location, the zombies and ghosts will be aggressive and will interrupt your conversation. It may take a while to get your conversation finished. *End of the Lava Maze (Wilderness) - you will need a knife or other sharp object to cut through web. (Runite, demons & dragons) Special note: If you go to a different location than the one Rennard tells you, you will NOT get the boots, and instead, you will have a normal conversation and nothing to do with the story. Head to this location and talk to Kharrim. He will give you some Ghostly boots and ask you to find Lennissa. From him, you learn that Zamorak was a mortal Mahjarrat, and that what he did with the Staff of Armadyl caused the "other gods" to banish him, although Saradomin must have had foreknowledge of the mysterious event. Lennissa the Spy Lennissa may be in: *Entrana church (you cannot use Morytania legs 3 for this location) *Port Sarim at the Lady Lumbridge (Hard to see against the dock) *Gnomeball field, near the southern viewing platform. (Fan of ball games) Once at one of these places, look for Lennissa and speak to her. She will give you the Ghostly robe bottom and ask you to find Dhalak. Dhalak the Magician Dhalak may be in: *Wizards' Tower ground floor, the room with bookcases *First floor of the Edgeville Monastery (Level 31 Prayer required) (Close to a Saradomin Altar) *Upstairs in the Falador Party Room (Place to lift his spirits) Once found, talk to Dhalak. He should give you the Ghostly hood and tell you to find the last ghost, Viggora. Viggora the Warrior Viggora will be found at one of these locations: *Rogues' Castle in the Wilderness, in the small easternmost room with a bronze square shield spawn (beware of the Chaos Elemental and PKers). Dhalak will say a rogue flocks to his own kind. *Canifis Slayer Tower "...has returned to his castle in the Dark Lands" (Near the south-east stairwell by the entrance to the Infernal Mages on the . *Paddewwa - Edgeville Dungeon (near the earth warriors) (Returned to his old haunts) **The earth warriors can be rather annoying, seeing as there aren't many places to trap them, but with some luck, you 'CAN '''trap the earth warriors behind the ghost; with you on the other side, you must talk to Viggora as soon as this happens, and click through the first dialogue window to make this effect permanent for the whole chat. **'Beware of PKers. Because of the Agility obstacle, you will not have a chance to escape. Hop worlds before you cross to the other side. Listen to what he has to say and then he will give you the final robe piece, the Ghostly cloak. Reward *Ghostly hood *Ghostly robe top *Ghostly robe bottom *Ghostly gloves *Ghostly boots *Ghostly cloak Upon completion, you can talk to Historian Minas on the of the Varrock Museum and receive 10 kudos and one XP lamp which grants 10,000 experience in any skill level 50 or higher. .]] Trivia *If you speak to any of the ghosts without a ghostspeak amulet, your character may say "All your base are belong to us", as well as some other quotes. These are references to famous translation errors in the game Zero Wing. *When speaking to Rennard, your player says "I ain't scared of no ghost," a reference to "I ain't afraid of no ghost" from the Ghostbusters theme song. *If you are level 99 Magic while talking to Dhalak, he will ask if you are the "mighty sorcerer that binds him". Your character will respond by bragging about said skill mastery. *Morytania legs 2 or higher acts as a ghostspeak amulet when worn; with a later update, these items now work during this miniquest. Note that you cannot take these to Entrana.